Problems incurred in the mounting and operation of gates. These problems may relate to the mounting of the gate on a post as well as connecting the adjacent ends of a double gate structure. Misalignment problems can occur due to a wide number of circumstances such as the mounting post not being perfectly vertical. Mounting and connecting problems can also occur with other devices having similar operational characteristics.
Representative gate connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 404,391, Jun. 4, 1889; U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,593, Dec. 31, 1974; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,578, Dec. 13, 1988. None of these devices, however, take into consideration the problems associated with misalignment of the two gates being connected nor are the connectors adapted for use in more than one specific situation. What is needed is a universal connector that is adaptable for connecting the gate to a post for swinging between open and closed positions and for alternatively connecting adjacent ends of a double gate structure regardless of misalignment problems that may exist.